The Comic Con
by Smarty 94
Summary: Spongebob and Mike go to a comic book convention in San Diego to enjoy themselves. But when the Joker shows up, Spongebob will have to prove that he can be of good use to the other residents of the mansion.
1. One Depressed Sponge

On the streets, Spongebob was screaming and running from a terrifying monster. Sometime later, Spongebob was eaten by the creature. Mike was looking at the whole thing while tying a rope around two street lights while he groaned.

"Could he for once not get eaten when being chased by a giant monster?" said Mike.

The monster walked over to the tied rope and tripped. After tripping, the monster crashed onto the ground and Spongebob came flying out, covered up in saliva. Mike walked over to Spongebob.

"Did I pass?" said Spongebob.

Suddenly, the streets turned into a black room. Turns out Spongebob and Mike were training to be better warriors for the residents.

"_Pass? Try another fail._"Said a voice on the speakers.

"Seriously Duncan? I try my best, I always do." Said Spongebob.

"_Come on, I saw the whole thing._" Said Duncan,"_Every time you enter the simulator, the same results always happens. You get into serious trouble. Now Mike on the other hand, he passed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet up with my parole officer."_

After Duncan left the room, Spongebob and Mike exited the simulator. Spongebob had a depressed look on his face.

"Don't listen to him, you did a good job no matter what he thinks." Said Mike.

He saw that Spongebob was already walking up the stairs.

"Hey, where you going?" asked Mike.

"To get some things off of my mind." Said Spongebob.

Mike then felt pretty bad for Spongebob. True he was of no use to the residents of the mansion, but he does try his best.

Later, Mike entered the living room and saw Spongebob watching TV. Mike sat down next to the depressed sponge.

"Hey." Said Mike, "Sorry about what happened in the simulator."

"What's to be sorry about? I wouldn't last one minute against someone that does pose a serious threat to others." Said Spongebob.

"Hey, that's not like you. You can do the impossible. You can regenerate lost limbs, your immune to all kinds of dangerous chemicals and you can breathe air and water." Said Mike.

"Not the point. I might be able to do all those things, but I'm not a hero. I'm just a fry cook." Said Spongebob.

"Look, being a hero is not about having lots of powers, it's having the courage to stand up for what you believe in." said Mike.

"I have no courage. I just need to go somewhere to clear my mind off of things." Said Spongebob.

"_Hey comic book fans._" Said a voice on TV, "_Do you need to get something's out of your mind?_"

Spongebob and Mike looked at the TV with looks of awe on their faces.

"_Then come on down to the Comic Con down in San Diego, California. They'll be lots of thing there, things worth a fortune, comics, cartoons, video games and more. So if you want to come over to Comic Con, order yourself an entry pass or two. Because the convention starts in the weekend and you may want to get them right now."_

Spongebob and Mike looked at each other.

"So how about it, a weekend at San Diego for a comic book convention to get your mind off of things, what do you say?" said Mike.

"Well…sure why not?" said Spongebob.

"That's the spirit." Said Mike.

Mike grabbed the phone and dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Yeah I'll take two Comic Con entry passes. You got that many left? Okay good, bye." Said Mike before he hung up the phone.

Spongebob and Mike heard the doorbell ring and went to the front door and saw a deliveryman named Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) with a big envelope in his hands.

"Special delivery for a M-M-M-M-M-Mike." Said Porky.

"That's me." Said Mike.

"Sign here." Said Porky.

Porky gave Mike a clipboard with an order form and signed his name on it before giving it back to Porky who gave Mike the envelope before leaving.

"Now that's what I call express delivery." Said Spongebob.

Mike opened the envelope and pulled out the two Comic Con entry passes that he ordered.

"Here they are, the keys we need to enter the convention." Said Mike.

"And we need just one more thing." Said Spongebob.

"What?" said Mike.

Spongebob ran out the room and returned dressed like Batman and put a Robin costume on Mike.

"I asked Robin if I could borrow one of his outfits." Said Spongebob.

"Now all we need is a ride to put all the stuff we get at the convention into." Said Mike.

Just then, Shaggy and Scooby entered the house and Spongebob got an idea.

"Hey Shaggy, you think me and Mike could borrow your van for the entire week?" asked Spongebob.

"Why?" asked Shaggy.

"I need to get some things off of my mind." Said Spongebob.

"And to do that, we're going to Comic Con." Said Mike.

"Really?" said Scooby, "Ran re ro?"

"Can't, we have the last two entry passes." Said Spongebob.

"Like okay man." Shaggy gave Mike the keys to his van, "Just try not to get a scratch on it."

"Will do." Said Mike.

Spongebob and Mike then ran outside and drove off in Shaggy's van.


	2. Meeting an Old Face

Five days after leaving the mansion, Spongebob and Mike made it to San Diego and parked the van close to the convention building.

"Here it is, Comic Con." Said Mike, "The place where comic book nerds go to enjoy themselves."

"Yeah? I guess so." Said Spongebob.

"Well, the convention isn't going to enjoy itself. Let's go." Said Mike.

"Sure." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob and Mike exited the van and walked to the doors and were stopped by two security guards.

"It's okay, we got the passes." Said Spongebob as he and Mike showed their passes.

The guards let the two go in. After Spongebob and Mike entered the building, they were amazed by what they saw. They saw lots of booths run by many different people, people dressed up as characters from comic books, cartoons and video games. It was like a dream come true for the two.

"Amazing." Said Mike.

"You're telling me." Said Spongebob, "I already forgot why I was depressed."

"It was because of…never mind. Let's enjoy the moment." Said Mike.

"Oh yeah, let's." said Spongebob.

As Spongebob began to walk, he bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry." Said Spongebob.

"It's not your fault." Said the person.

Spongebob looked at the person and recognized who it was.

"Stu Pickles?" said Spongebob.

Stu looked at Spongebob and didn't recognize him.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" said Stu.

"Don't you remember, the eye doctor that had a hook for a hand?" said Spongebob, "I was wearing some shades."

Stu put two and two together and recognized Spongebob.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Said Stu, "You're that sponge that had the eyes that gave seizures. Spongebob, right?"

"Yeah, hi. How's it going?" said Spongebob.

"It's going very good actually." Said Stu.

"We never got to hang out after my eye appointment." Said Spongebob.

"Well you know, with me being an inventor coming lots of ideas for things to create and all, I never got the chance to call. Plus, we never gave each other's phone numbers." Said Stu.

"Oh yeah." Said Spongebob.

He and Stu pulled out their cell phones and gave them to each other. Then they typed in their numbers in each other's phones before giving them back.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" said Stu.

"Oh, you know. Just working at the Krusty Krab, getting into lots of crazy situations." Said Spongebob.

"You really have lots of things to do eh?" said Stu.

"You have no idea." Said Spongebob.

"Uh, Spongebob?" said Mike.

Spongebob turned to Mike and said, "Yes?"

"Do you think maybe you could introduce me to your friend?" said Mike.

"Oh right, where are my manners?" said Spongebob, "Stu, this is my friend Mike, Mike, this is the guy I met at the eye doctor, Stu Pickles."

Mike and Stu shook each other's hands.

"It's an honor to meet you." Said Mike.

"Same here." Said Stu.

Soon, the two stopped shacking hands.

"So Stu, what brings you to Comic Con?" asked Spongebob.

"Me and my family are operating the Reptar booth." Said Stu.

"I see." Said Spongebob before he leaned over to Mike and whispered into his ear, "What the hell is a Reptar?"

"Must be a cheap knock off of Godzilla." Said Mike.

"Reptar is a well-known green dinosaur that does lots of good things. And yes, he's a cheap knock off of Godzilla." Said Stu.

"Figures." Said Mike.

Stu thought about something.

"Hey, why don't the two of you come over to my booth." Said Stu.

"Okay." Said Spongebob.

Mike and Spongebob followed Stu to the Reptar booth where four people; Stu's father; Lou, Stu's wife; Didi, and his two sons; Tommy and Dil Pickles (Rugrats, [picture them in their All Grown Up style]), were at.

"Stu, who are your new friends?" asked Didi

"Everyone, this is Spongebob Squarepants." Stu pointed to Spongebob, "And this is his friend Mike." Stu pointed to Mike.

"In my day, people always introduced themselves by having a dance off." Lou turned on a radio and began dancing to hip hop before he cracked something, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, broken back."

Tommy and Dil helped their grandpa on a chair.

"There we go." Said Tommy.

"How you feeling?" asked Dil.

"Like someone's trying to paralyze me from the waist down." Said Lou.

"Boy, he's getting too old for this kind of stuff." Spongebob whispered into Mike's ear.

"Agreed." Said Mike.

"Oh, Spongebob, Mike, this is my family, my wife Didi, my pop Lou, and my two sons Tommy and Dil." Said Stu.

"How's it going?" said Mike.

"Hey." Said Spongebob.

"So you're the guy that my dad met at the eye doctor." Tommy said to Spongebob.

"Her hook hand still scares me." Said Spongebob.

"I'm guessing that she's the escaped psyco killer with a chainsaw and a hook." Dil said pulling out a prop hook, making Spongebob and Mike scream in fear.

"How many times have I told you to never do that to anyone you meet?" Did asked.

"Just this one time." Said Dil.

Spongebob noticed a Reptar figure on the table and picked it up.

"So this is the cheap knock off of Godzilla huh? Looks kind of fierce." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob accidentally pushed a button on its head and a missile flew out of its mouth. An explosion was heard off screen. Spongebob gave the Reptar figure to Lou.

"They always go easy on the old people in prison." Said Spongebob.

"In my day, whenever an old man was sent to prison, they were always clubbed by the guards until they were lifeless." Said Lou.

"Oy sounds very rough." Said Mike.

"You have no idea." Said Lou.

Spongebob noticed something big underneath a blanket.

"Hey, what's underneath the sheets?" said Spongebob.

"Oh just something I'm going to show to the public eventually." Said Stu.

"_Can I get everyone's attention please?_" said a voice.

"Hey, the announcement is about to start." Said Tommy.

The family left the booth.

"What's the announcement?" said Spongebob.

"Beats me." Said Mike.


	3. The Joker

Mike, Spongebob, Didi, Lou, Tommy and Dil stood in front of the stage as someone on stage; Betty Brant (Spiderman) was talking.

"What could be going on?" said Mike.

"Dad is unveiling his new invention for Pickles Toy's and the Reptar franchise." Said Dil.

Spongebob remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Stu's an inventor. Makes perfect sense." Said Spongebob.

"Here to talk about his new product for Pickles Toy's and the Reptar franchise; Stu Pickles." Said Betty.

Everyone in the audience applauded as Stu wheeled up the thing that's underneath the blanket on stage.

"Thank you all. Now to introduce my new product for Pickles Toy's and the Reptar franchise: The Reptar go-kart." Stu removed the blanket and underneath it was a go-kart with a Reptar head in the front.

Everyone in the audience applauded.

"Nice." Said Mike.

"Nice? You should have said 'Awesome'." Said Spongebob.

"I still think he's a failure." Said Lou.

Didi smacked Lou on the back side of the head.

"Now this thing can do all the things a normal go-kart can do. I gave it a function to have its mouth light up red when a button on it is pushed." Said Stu.

Stu pushed a button on the kart and the mouth wound up shooting a ball of fire, scaring everyone. Spongebob ate the ball of fire, swallowed it before he burped it out.

"Spicy." Said Spongebob.

"Heh, heh, I'll fix it later." Stu said sheepishly before he spoke calmly, "This thing can also stick to walls for some reason."

"That doesn't sound like a very safe toy." Said Mike.

"Now I shall demonstrate its driving capabilities." Said Stu as he sat down in it.

"Hopefully, it'll be safe." Said Didi.

"Careful what you wish for." Said Tommy.

Stu looked backwards hoping to back it up, but he ended up driving it into a wall, shocking everyone.

"Well, that's a start." Said Spongebob.

Later, the Pickles, Spongebob and Mike managed to get the go-kart out of the wall and back to the Reptar booth and Stu was sulking.

"Unbeleivable, another failed invention." Said Stu.

"Hey, that reminds me of someone, who was it?" said Mike.

"You, me and Shaggy." Said Spongebob.

"Oh yeah." Said Mike.

"I could never get a kart going, not even a go-kart." Said Stu.

"Stu, I'm sure it'll be okay." Said Didi.

"No it won't." Said Stu.

"You're telling me. I never got to see it stick to a wall." Said Spongebob, "Only stuck in a wall."

Stu continued rambling about his failure at building a go-kart when Spongebob and Mike noticed something on the go-kart and went to inspect it.

"Cheer up Dad, you'll be able to build a new one." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, maybe this time you can make it fly." Said Dil.

"Dil!" said Didi.

"What? Can't a nine year old have a crazy imagination?" said Dil.

Suddenly, the group heard something and turned and saw Spongebob sitting in the go-kart.

"Fixed it." Said Spongebob.

He then drove it all around the convention and onto a wall and back down then back to the Reptar booth. Then he pushed the button on the kart and the mouth flashed red.

"It's working! How'd you fix it?" asked Stu.

"A little bit of this, a little bit of that." Said Mike.

Spongebob got out of the go-kart.

"Now that's a ride." Said Spongebob.

"You should of seen my first vehicle. It always worked wonders." Said Lou.

"My car's shaped like a Krabby Patty." Said Spongebob.

"I don't know what to say. You fixing the go-kart was unexpected." Said Stu.

"No, that was expected." Said Mike.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"This however was unexpected." Said Mike.

Everyone then heard some crazy laughter.

"So was that." Said Dil.

"Hello comic book fans!" everyone turned and saw the Joker and Harley Quinn (Batman: The Animated Series) on stage, "Time to have lots of fun. Goons, attack."

Soon, a whole bunch of buff clowns entered the convention and started terrorizing the place.

"Hold it, hold it." Said Spongebob.

Everything just stopped. Spongebob walked on stage next to Joker.

"Look, this can't possibly be the real Joker." Spongebob grabbed Joker's arm and showed his joy buzzer, "If this is the real Joker, then his joy buzzer would shock me like hell."

Spongebob grabbed Joker's hand and became electrocuted. The electrocution stopped and Spongebob looked at everyone else and said, "Yep, this is definitely the real deal." He then became electrocuted some more before Joker tossed him. Spongebob managed to get back on his feet.

"That was very embarrassing." Said Spongebob.

"You think?" said Dil.

"Goons, attack once again." Said Joker.

The goons and Harley continued what they started.

"Get out of here; me and Mike will take care of this." Said Spongebob.

Everyone that was enjoying the convention soon left.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You know you don't have any fighting experience." Said Mike.

"We live with a bunch of super heroes, how hard can it be?" said Spongebob.

A goon punched Spongebob in the face. Every goon ganged up on Spongebob who always lost his battles.

Mike managed to hold his own against the goons. In fact, he was always winning his battles.

"Enough!" said Joker.

The goons then stopped what they were doing. Joker walked over to a badly beaten Spongebob, picked him up and removed his Batman mask.

"You have no fighting skills whatsoever." Said Joker, "Know this. I'll be back tomorrow, only this time, you won't interfere square head."

"Squarepants." Spongebob said weakly.

"Who cares?" Said Joker.

Joker dropped Spongebob before he, Harley and Joker's goons left the convention. Spongebob tried to get back on his feet and was helped up by Mike.

"You know, for some guy that maybe a psychopath, he can be very serious." Said Mike.

Spongebob put his Batman mask back on before he and Mike got out of the convention and the Pickles family walked over to them.

"You okay?" Tommy asked Spongebob.

"I'll live." Said Spongebob.

"In my day, clowns were never psychopath killers." Said Lou.

"Is there anything besides the old days that you don't talk about?" asked Mike.

"Well, just last month I thought I was suffering a heart attack. But it turned out to only be chest pains." Said Lou.

"Wow, very ironic huh Spongebob?" said Mike.

Mike and the Pickles turned and saw Spongebob looking at the convention building.

"Uh, dude, you okay?" said Dil.

"Something just doesn't seem right." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah, you're looking at a convention building after it's been terrorized." Said Dil.

"Not that. I just find it odd that the Joker would terrorize a comic book convention." Said Spongebob, "The only type of places he terrorizes would be banks."

"Wait a minute." Mike thought about something before he turned to Stu, "Stu, how much does everyone chip in after the convention ends?"

"I'm pretty sure 20% of the profits each booth operator makes." Said Stu.

"Joker's got something planned. We need to find his current hide out." Said Spongebob.

"But where could he be?" said Mike.

"I might know." Said Didi.

Spongebob and Mike turned to Didi.

"Where could he possibly be hiding?" asked Mike.

"Clowns like circuses. So he might be at the abandoned circus just 15 miles south of here." Said Didi.

"Thanks for your help ma'am. Quickly Mike, to the Bat Van, fast." Said Spongebob.

"Why are you sounding like Batman from the 1960's?" asked Mike.

"No reason." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob and Mike ran over to the van and drove off.

"This could be it Mike. We might be able to find out what Joker's up to and I can prove to the residents of the mansion that I can be useful." Said Spongebob.

"What?" Mike stopped the van, "That's what this is about, trying to catch the Joker just so you can prove that you can be a hero? You're nuts."

"Hey, I need to prove to the others that I can be of use to them on the field of battle." Said Spongebob.

"By going after someone like the Joker? You really have a death wish!" said Mike.

"Look, Mike. A friend of mine once told me that it's not about having powers that make you a hero, but it's the courage that he has." Said Spongebob, "You know who that guy was?"

Mike realize who Spongebob was talking about, "Me. I said that."

"Exactly. So I'm asking you as my friend to take me to the circus so we can find out Joker's plan." Said Spongebob.

Mike had no other choice, he took his foot off the brakes and put them on the gas and drove the van off.


	4. The Joker's Plan

Sometime later, Spongebob and Mike made it to the abandoned circus and got out of the van.

"Okay, we need to find out what Joker's planning." Said Spongebob, "Find anything that isn't nailed down and warn the authorities."

"I like where this is going." Said Mike.

The two entered the circus and saw lots of clown related stuff. Spongebob noticed a table with a drawer on it, opened it and pulled out a pistol.

"Yep, definitely has the Joker's name written on it." Said Spongebob.

Sure enough, the Joker's name was on the pistol.

"Spongebob, over here." Said Mike.

Spongebob walked over to Mike who was holding a Jack-in-the Box. Spongebob grabbed the box.

"It could be booby trapped." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob played the box and a hand holding a knife came out and Spongebob dropped the box.

"We're definitely dealing with one crazy person." Said Spongebob.

"Yeah." Said Mike.

Spongebob noticed something.

"Over there." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob and Mike walked over to the area that Spongebob pointed to and saw a map. Mike inspected it.

"This is a map of San Diego's roads." Said Mike.

"What could the Joker be planning on with a road map?" wondered Spongebob.

"Look at this." Said Mike.

He and Spongebob looked at a left turn arrow on the map. Spongebob took a picture of it on his cell phone.

"He must be planning on robbing an armored truck full of money after the convention ends." Said Mike.

"Come on, we got to get out of here." Said Spongebob.

As the two were about to leave, they heard someone talking, "You're not going anywhere."

The two turned around and saw the Joker and Harley behind them.

"Joker." Said Spongebob.

"That's right." Said Harley.

"We know what the two of you are up to and you're not going to get away with this." Said Mike.

"Oh we'll get away with it, and you two won't be around to see it." Said Joker.

Joker pulled out a pistol and shot at Mike but Spongebob grabbed the bullet that was going to Mike's head, shocking Joker and Harley. Spongebob then shaped his hand like a pistol and shot Joker's gun out of his hand.

"Impressive, but no one can stop me. Harley!" said Joker.

Harley began to attack Mike, who blocked all her attacks. Spongebob began to battle Joker but was at the loosing edge.

"You're pathetic. You think that just because you're dressed like Batman you can defeat me? No way." Said Joker.

Joker grabbed Spongebob by the arm; Spongebob became shocked by Joker's joy buzzer. Joker then tossed Spongebob out of the circus. Spongebob tried to get back on his feet as Joker looked at Spongebob while still in the circus.

"There is absolutely no way you can defeat me or stop me from robbing that armored truck tomorrow." Joker laughed.

Spongebob looked down in defeat after getting back on his feet and began to walk away. Mike exited the circus.

"Harley managed to get the advantage." Mike noticed Spongebob walking away, "Hey, where you going?"

"Home. Joker's right about me, I could never defeat him. He's too serious a threat." Said Spongebob.

"Hey, wait." Said Mike following Spongebob.

Joker and Harley looked on with evil looks on their faces.

"Yes, with that sponge out of the way, I'll be able to rob that armored truck without any trouble. And not even the real Batman can stop me." Said the Joker.

Joker began to laugh as we zoom out of his Con 4


	5. Encouraging Words from a Stranger

Spongebob was walking down the street when Mike came driving down in the van.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" asked Mike.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Spongebob.

"Yes." Said Mike.

"I'm of no good use to the residents of the mansion! If I took on anyone that does pose a threat to others, I'd be dead already." Said Spongebob.

"It's not all that bad. After all, you did find out what Joker's planning on doing." Said Mike.

"At the cost of being emotionally scared." Said Spongebob.

"Okay, now you're just as depressed as when you left the training room. Come on, just one more day at the convention and it'll be all over with." Said Mike.

Spongebob decided to comply.

"Okay, just one more day." Said Spongebob as he entered the van.

Mike then drove off.

The next day, Mike was at the Reptar booth with the Pickles.

"So you see, Joker's planning on robbing an armored truck after the convention ends. But he's overlooking something." Said Mike.

"What?" asked Didi.

"You'll find out." Said Mike.

The others noticed that Spongebob wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's Spongebob?" asked Stu.

"Having some alone time." Said Mike.

With Spongebob, he was walking around the convention depressed.

"What am I going to do? Joker's got the advantage against me. I can't take on the likes of him. I'm a terrible hero." Said Spongebob.

"You're only a terrible hero if you give up." Said a voice, surprising Spongebob.

"Who said that?" Spongebob looked around.

"Right here." Said the voice.

Spongebob turned and saw a shadowy figure standing at a corner. Spongebob walked to the figure and saw a turtle named Michelangelo (TMNT 2012).

"Uh…hey?" said Spongebob.

"How's it going?" asked Mikey.

"Very depressing." Said Spongebob.

"So I heard. Listen, uh…" said Mikey.

"Spongebob Squarepants." Said Spongebob, holding out his hand.

"Michelangelo, just call me Mikey." Said Mikey, as he shook Spongebob's hand.

"Right, Mikey. I'm not to certain that you can help me." Said Spongebob.

"Sure I can. I heard everything that you were saying, and let me tell you something." Mikey began, "Long time ago, me, my three brothers and my mentor had someone that used to live with us until he left do to being…how should I say this? Normal."

"I don't quite follow." Said Spongebob.

"He had the same problems as you. He was depressed about being a hero all the time." Said Mikey.

"What are you saying?" asked Spongebob.

"I'm saying that he thought that he wasn't a hero just because he had no advantage against his enemies, just like you." Said Mikey, "You see, my master told me that a true hero is not someone that has the advantage against his enemies, but is someone that has a big heart and is willing to take risks."

Spongebob realized that Mikey was right.

"You're right. You're right!" said Spongebob, "I took a risk to find out what the Joker was planning on is what made me a hero. You know what, after the convention ends tonight, I'm going to stop the Joker from robbing that armored truck."

"That's the spirit, go for it!" said Mikey.

"Quick question though, are you a real turtle or are you wearing a turtle costume?" asked Spongebob.

"Please, I'm at Comic Con, no one else is going to know if I'm a real turtle or not." Said Mikey.

Spongebob realized what Mikey was talking about.

"Right, gotcha." Said Spongebob.

Spongebob then returned to the Reptar booth.

Stu, I'm going to need to borrow your Reptar go-kart tonight." Said Spongebob.

"Why?" asked Stu.

"I've got a clown to stop." Said Spongebob.

"That's the spirit Squarepants. At last, a determined hero that's willing to take risks." Said Mike.


	6. Defeating the Joker

Night time fell, the armored truck was loaded by Officer Dibble (Top Cat) before he began driving it on the road close to the road that Joker intends on robbing it on. Dibble got stuck in traffic and pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"This is armored car 34, there's a lot of traffic over hear. Permission to take the alternate route, over." Said Dibble.

"Permission granted." Said the voice on the walkie talkie.

Dibble then drove the truck on the alternate route. On a roof top, Mike was watching the whole thing, talking into his own walkie talkie.

"The truck is taking the alternate route Spongebob." Said Mike.

"Let me know when the Joker robs it." Said Spongebob.

"Roger." Said Mike.

"My names not Roger." Said Spongebob.

Mike saw the armored truck moving and saw Joker and Harley getting ready to rob it. Joker threw a gas grenade at the truck and the gas entered the truck, making Dibble pass out. Joker and Harley then entered the truck and tossed Dibble out before they drove off.

"The clown has entered the car!" said Mike.

"I'm on it." Said Spongebob.

Mike climbed off the building and walked over to the unconscious Dibble and managed to make him regain consciousness.

"Who are you?" asked Dibble.

"You'll be alright, the trucks been robbed, but a friend of mine is going after it." Said Mike.

"I see." Dibble pulled out his walkie talkie, "The clown has entered the car."

Meanwhile, Spongebob is driving the Reptar go-kart, while looking at a GPS, tracking Joker's location. He then drove into a tunnel and drove the kart onto the wall then ceiling. Spongebob drove over the armored truck and pushed a button on the go-kart labeled 'Auto drive' before jumping on the truck.

Joker and Harley noticed it.

"He's a very stubborn person. Harley, you know what to do!" said Joker.

"Sure thing Mr. J." said Harley.

Harley climbed out the truck and onto the top and began to battle Spongebob. Spongebob blocked every attack given to him. They kept on fighting until Spongebob gave Harley an uppercut and kicking her in the gut, knocking her off the truck.

Spongebob then entered the truck and tried to stop Joker.

"Alright clowny, I'm driving." said Spongebob jerking the wheel.

"Not on my watch." said Joker.

The two kept on jerking the wheel. They drove out the tunnel and over to the convention where the Pickles and fans were exiting when they noticed the armored truck heading their way. The truck crashed into a street light and Spongebob came flying out.

Joker kicked the door off the truck and walked over to Spongebob. Joker then kicked Spongebob in the gut several times before pulling out a knife.

"You filthy sponge. You're going to pay with your life Squarepants." said Joker.

Everyone covered their eyes as Joker was about to stab Spongebob, but the sponge grabbed Joker's arm, stopping him. Everyone uncovered their eyes and saw what happened. Spongebob got back on his feet and punched Joker in the gut.

"You may think you have the advantage against me, but it's not about having the advantage." said Spongebob.

Spongebob gave Joker a right hook, an uppercut and punched him in the face. Joker kicked Spongebob in the gut. Spongebob noticed a lead pipe and grabbed it before hitting Joker across the face with it. In the chin and then the chest. After that, the two seemed exhausted. Spongebob dropped the lead pipe.

"Boy...you're not bad yourself." said Spongebob.

"I wish I could say the same for you." said Joker.

"But the both of us can't make it out of here alive. Only one of us can stay standing." said Spongebob.

"And it'll be me." Joker held out his hand and everyone saw a joy buzzer on it, "Put er there."

"Don't do it!" said Stu.

"It's obviously a trick." said Dil.

Spongebob however grabbed Joker's hand, and instead of the sponge being shocked, the Joker was being shocked. Spongebob then punched Joker in the face, knocking him on the ground.

"How...did you...shock me...when I was...the one...that had...a...joy buzzer?" asked Joker.

Spongebob then revealed that he had a mirror on his hand.

"A very small mirror. Reversed the shock onto you." said Spongebob.

"Dosen't matter...the money's...still in the truck." said Joker.

"You really think so?" Spongebob turned to Mike who just appeared on the scene, "Mike, care to do the honors?"

"Sure thing." said Mike.

Mike pulled out some keys and unlocked the armored truck and opened it, revealing that it was empty the whole time. Everyone else, even the Joker noticed it.

"What?! It's empty...but how?" said Joker.

"A very simple fool proof plan. After I regained my confidence and told the authorities about your plan, me and Mike made a plan to have two armored trucks. One as a decoy, the other with the money. When we said the phrase 'the clown has entered the car', the authorities sent the truck that had the money in it. While you were distracted with the other truck." said Spongebob, "Looks like the jokes on you Joker."

"Curse you." said Joker.

Spongebob kicked Joker in the chin, knocking him out. Everyone applauded at Spongebob's defeat of the Joker.

The Pickles approached Spongebob and Mike.

"That was a genius plan." said Tommy.

"You're a good kid." said Lou.

"It's all thanks to me and Mike." said Spongebob.

"We sure did it." said Mike.

Five days later, Spongebob and Mike were driving the van back to the mansion.

"We did it. Defeated the Joker and sent him back to Arkham Asylum." said Spongebob.

"It's mostly thanks to you." said Mike.

"Oh, you're just saying things." said Spongebob.

"Okay, you got me. Quick question, what made you regain your confidence to defeat the Joker?" said Mike.

"I made a new friend." said Spongebob.

"I see." said Mike.

The two returned to the mansion and walked to the front door before stopping in front of it.

"Though, I'm not to sure if anyone will believe that I single handedly defeated the Joker." said Spongebob.

"Please, how many sponges dressed like Batman do you see? After all, we were dressed like Batman and Robin the whole time." said Mike.

"Good point." said Spongebob.

The two entered the mansion and were greeted with a suprise.

"SURPRISE!" the residents said.

Spongebob and Mike became confused.

"What's the occasion?" asked Spongebob.

Sonic stood next to Spongebob.

"Like you don't know." said Sonic.

"No really, we don't." said Mike.

"Turn on the TV." Bugs told Owen.

Owen turned on the TV and a news report of Spongebob defeating the Joker was shown.

"You defeated a very dangerous criminal without any of our help." said Sandy as she kissed Spongebob on the lips.

"Well, I couldn't of done it without Mike's help." said Spongebob.

Sure you couldn't of done it without his help. After all, he is a good friend of yours." said Zoey as she kissed Mike on the cheek.

"Lets party." said Max.

Max then turned on the radio and music came blaring out. Spongebob then approached Duncan.

"Well, I guess I was wrong about you. You are of good use." said Duncan.

"I sure am." said Spongebob.

Spongebob then approached GDN.

"Hey." said Spongebob.

"Hey." said GDN.

"It wasn't all Mikes help that made me stop the Joker. It was mainly all because of a turtle named Mikey for helping me out." said Spongebob.

GDN became suprised when he heard that.

"Mikey?" said GDN.

"You heard of Mikey?" asked Spongebob.

"I've heard of a Mikey. But that's not important right now." said GDN.

"Okay." said Spongebob.

Meanwhile, in Arkham Asylum, Joker was complaining.

"I'LL GET YOU SQUAREPANTS, I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE AND YOU WILL PAY!" said Joker.

"So, you want revenge on someone eh?" said a voice.

Joker looked outside his cell and saw a shadowy figure. All we can see is a robotic red eye.

"Yes I do." said Joker.

"I could offer you a chance to get it." said the voice.

The figure then raised one of his hands and opened the cell, releasing Joker. He then released Harley.

"Can't go anywhere without an ally." said the voice.

"Why are you busting us out?" asked Harley.

"I'm planning on forming a league of villains, and the two of you are part of it." said the voice.

"Count me in." said Joker sinisterly.


End file.
